The Shadowslayers
by Waterflash Arrowotter
Summary: It's all over - nothing is the same as it was before in the land of mossflower, where an evil force has wrecked havoc among the creatures there... Long awaited end of Book one and start of book two is up.
1. The last Towns Song

Disclaimer(for the whole story): I do not own Redwall, or any characters. They belong to Brian Jacques and the Redwall Abbey Company, LTD.  
  
WA: New story. Hope its better this time. I now accept unsigned reviews, plus you may e-mail me at Waterflasharrowotterredwall.net  
  
The shadowslayers  
  
Who are the shadowslayers?  
  
A legend?  
  
A disease?  
  
The shadowslayers come  
  
just like you and me  
  
Silently  
  
Silently  
  
Never hear them coming,  
  
till they kill unmercifully  
  
Flee from the shadowslayers!  
  
Flee to the lands where they come from  
  
Or the shadowslayers shall slay us all  
  
-The last villages song 


	2. Extract from the Writings of Allayne, Re...

Book 1 - The Abbey  
  
Extract from the writings of Allayne, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country  
  
The summer of beauty. Thats what they are calling this summer. But for some reason, it does not feel beautiful to me. Yes, the crops are growing well, the birds sing, and everything looks better then ever before, a dark fog is over the abbey. Not a literal one, but its there. I am the only one here that can see it. Few beasts know this, but I am a seer. I know that it is unusual for beasts other then foxes to have the power, but many other creatures have had it as well, so why not a mouse? It is a curse at times, excspecialy like now, when I know an evil is coming that may just consume this abbey. This time I fear we cannot win, it is against an evil too powerful for even a badger lord to handle.  
  
Allayne  
  
Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country 


	3. Bad News

Chapter 1  
  
Allayne finished writing in her book, and put her quill pen away along with her ink. She sighed. This would be a long summer, if her dreams were right. They always were, but she hoped for once, that they were wrong.  
  
It was always the same dream. She was running from the abbey, unable to stay there, because of the deaths and destruction. First the abbot had been found stabbed to death. Two days later, she was the only one left. She ran and ran, then tripped, spiraling around, and saw her attacker. Thats when she woke up screaming.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of the dream. She could never remember the face of the assailent.  
  
Abbot Morty was the first ferret to be abbot of Redwall. He had grown up there, and never had been outside. He was the son of a Warlord that had tried taking the abbey, but was a dibbun then, and didn't remember any of it. He had joked when he became abbot that he was just destined to be a leader. He got along well with all, was well respected, and wise beyond his seasons.  
  
On this particular day, Abbot Morty, or Mort, as he was called, was helping in the kitchens. "Okay, lets get her into the ovens. Skipper! Wash your paws, please, before using the meadowcream. Don't need hotroot in it." As the abbot lifted the cake, along with a few moles, an otter, and a hare, they slid it in, minus a few candied chesnuts. "Fis ill e od, ot!" said the hare, still munching away. "Shame on you Cornelius, that cake was for the dibbuns." Said the abbot, in mock anger. "'E's got ya there, matey. 'E's a ferret, 'n' your a hare." The rest was implied. The abbot kept calm, not wanting to show how much things like that irritated him.   
  
Allayne came in at that moment. "Father Abbot, may I talk to you in private please?"  
  
"Certainly. Friar Bob, I trust you can keep it under control."  
  
They both walked out of the kitchens. "Now, what did you want to tell me about?"  
  
"Not here. In your room."  
  
The abbot was slightly surprised at this, but went along with it. He knew of his Recorders powers. After they reached the room, she closed the windows and the door, even though it was a hot day. Then she spoke. "One week from now, somebeast is going to kill you." 


	4. The Hauntings Begin

Chapter 2  
  
"Oho day adidly ala day  
  
Summer is for me  
  
Oho day adidly ala day  
  
Tis the best season there be  
  
Oho day adidly ala day..."  
  
A hedgehog sang in a deep voice as it came rushing through a river. He was sturdily built, with brown eyes, and had a paddle as he went down to a stream. His singing voice could be compaired to the sound of a frog hitting the ground screaming, but then the frog would kill you for the injustice. The hedgehog, named Rodney, was aware of this, but did not care.  
  
Finishing the song, he looked up ahead. The Abbey of Redwall was clearly visible, and that was where he was going. He was a Rover, and had not been to the abbey in many seasons, Since before Morty became abbot.  
  
Redwall was still a day away, so he would be making camp and continuing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe I spoke very clearly. In a weeks time, you will be dead. Two days later, there will be nobeast alive in redwall."  
  
"Is there anything that can be done?"  
  
"Yes. You must leave. Now."  
  
"But redwall can't be conqured, can it? No vermin has ever controled the abbey."  
  
"Actually there are two, Cluny and You."  
  
"You know how I feel about being called that."  
  
"Sorry. But you need to go. Now."  
  
"Why would somebeast do this?"  
  
"Well, families seeking revenge for lost lovedones that your father killed."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Is there any way to stay?"  
  
"If you stay, the omens say you will be dead in a week."  
  
"One week?"  
  
"One week."  
  
"I'll stay with my abbey. I'm sure I'll be safe."  
  
"As you wish." With that, Allayne left.  
  
"One week." Said the abbot. This was not his day.  
  
"Mort, are you okay?" A mouse asked him politely.  
  
"Hmm... oh, yes sorry. I'm fine... I just need some breakfast thats all." Moveing over to his chair, he rung a bell to silence everybeast for the prayer.   
  
"Thank the seasons for this summer  
  
Thank the fish for the food  
  
Thank nature for the harvest."  
  
Everybeast was now seated and eating. The breakfast was simple, Scones, porridge, and some cordial was all that was served. Redwall was big only on dinner and dessert.  
  
Soon the food was gone, and the abbey beasts went about their chores. Morty went to the kitchens, and there Cornelius got him into a rare temper. Many abbeybeasts were gathered outside of the kitchens, listening to what was happening.  
  
"Cornelius! No! What do you think your doing!?"  
  
"Simply baking bread for the dibbuns. Unkneeded, lots of ale, and chesnuts."  
  
"But that will explode!"  
  
There was a bang.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"OUT! GET OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN MY KITCHENS!"  
  
"But I was only..."  
  
"I know what you were trying to do, but please don't try my patience. Not Today." He sighed, wondering if he should say what Allayne had told him. He decided against it. He really didn't believe she could tell the future that accurately. "I'm sorry for yelling. Go get washed up. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
Cornelius came out of the kitchens, with burnt dough caked on him, followed by the abbot, who put a large tray to be washed, a tray that also had burnt dough on it. Walking up to his room, he opened the windows to his room, letting the breeze come in. He still felt uneasy. But he always did after loosing his temper. Sighing, he looked on his shelves, and pulled off a book. Sitting in his bed, he began to read, as he had finished his chores anyways.  
  
"Come with me..." came a voice  
  
The abbot was startled. It had most definately been in the room. "Who's there?" he asked  
  
"Your destiny...."  
  
"What? Why are you here?"  
  
No answer. The door opened, closed, opened again, and Cornelius came in.   
  
"Sorry, is this a bad time?" he said, being serious. "I though I heard somebeast in here with you."  
  
"So did I. Never mind that for now, however. What is it that you wanted to say?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the kitchen problem, I'll take care of it right away."  
  
"Yes go do that." Then he thought a moment. "Wait, Cornelius, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Father Abbot?"  
  
"Don't go around telling this to everybeast, but Allayne had a vision. She said that in a week, someone would kill me. Two days after, there will be no life at Redwall."  
  
The hare was astounded, so much that he forgot not to use his accent, which annoyed the abbot. "B-B-But Sah, isn' t'ere a way t' stop it? An' who will do it? An' 'ow does she know?"  
  
The abbot ignored the accent, and replied, "I don't think so, because I think it was that voice that we heard. And Allayne is a seer, but she doesn't wan't everybeast to know."  
  
The hare sat there, speechless, even as the abbey bells rang for lunch. He sat there before the abbot told him to keep quiet about it. They walked from a well built coridor, full of abbeybeasts, to a delapdated, lifeless great hall. Cornelius fainted, it was too much. A voice said "Leave now, or this is your future..."  
  
"Why? I haven't do anything wrong."  
  
"Not you. Your family is cursed. They may not hold power without death. Them and their followers must die."  
  
The scene changed. They were in the abbots room. A cloaked figure approached. The abbot backed away. There was a flash of a dagger, and the abbot screamed. He fell to the ground. Suddenly it was day again. Footpaws rushed to his door. It opened, and the abbot was lifted away as he lost consiousness.  
  
Rodney heard the bells toll out in alarm. It probably had nothing to do with him. Eating a scone, he began singing again, and the area around him was suddenly devoid of life. Unbothered, he began to sing an old song he knew.  
  
Who are the shadowslayers?  
  
A legend?  
  
A disease?  
  
The shadowslayers come  
  
just like you and me  
  
Silently  
  
Silently  
  
Never hear them coming,  
  
till they kill unmercifully  
  
Flee from the shadowslayers!  
  
Flee to the lands where they come from  
  
Or the shadowslayers shall slay us all  
  
Odd song he thought. It didn't make sense, but he would then again, none if his songs did.  
  
Cornelius was consious first, after a vile smelling substance us put under his nose. He coughed a bit, and started shaking, almost afraid to ask his question. "Is the abbot alive?"  
  
"Only senseless. What happened? One minute you two were walking into lunch, and the next the abbot as screaming in his room. Also, why would the abbot be dead?"  
  
"He- He doesn't want me to say. Its horrible. But I can't be against him on something like this." He continued shaking as he fell back into remorsefull blackness.  
  
The abbot didn't know where he was. He saw debris everywhere. He saw a flat block. He picked it up. It read Redwall Abbey.  
  
"No..." he said  
  
"It is your future." It was the voice from his room. "Or rather, everybeasts future."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to anybeast. I may be a ferret, but why can't my actions speak for themselves?"  
  
"They do." the voice said. And then he saw who spoke. He knew who it was."  
  
A mousemaid had been seeing to the abbot, seeing if there was any physical reason why he should be whimpering in his senslessness. She jumped back in fright as he suddenly came bolt upright and gave out a scream. "No... this can't be happening..."  
  
"Father Abbot, sir? Are you alright?" The mouse asked, "Whats not happening?"  
  
"What? Oh... Sorry. Bring the elders council here, please."  
  
"They've only just started lunch"  
  
The abbot looked startled, but regained his composture. "Send them up after lunch, then, please. Oh, and send Allayne here after lunch as well."  
  
After the mouse went off to eat and do what she was told.  
  
The abbot felt in his pockets, and pulled out his journal.  
  
I can only hope that this helps whateverbeast reads it next. I am now just a tortured soul. I feel almost at the brink of insanity, even. I saw my killer, know it, even, but can't remember who it was that I saw. What shall I ever do?  
  



	5. Who can you trust?

Chapter 3  
  
Rodney was continuing on his way. Suddenly he heard three voices.  
  
"Idjit! Cook it pro'erly."  
  
"Its a fish. You want it done right or fast?"  
  
"Now chief, don't 'urt us."  
  
Rodney brought out a sword. He would try killing every vermin he met. Coming to shore, he sneaked up behind one vermin, who had a spear. He ran him through, took the spear and threw it at another. The third turned, but was hit with the sword. Picking up Sword and spear, Rodney said, "Lousy varmints."  
  
He pulled his boat out, and continued for Redwall.  
  
One by one, the elders came into the infirmay. Abbot Morty refused to speak until he had all the elders and Allayne in.  
  
Once they were assembled, Morty began. "Friends, Allayne told me something today. At first, I didn't believe her, but since I've had a few destubing experiences that confirm the whole thing. Allayne, I'm sorry, they need to know."  
  
Allayne sighed, and said, "Very well. I did not tell anybeast this before, but I have a gift, or some may say, a curse. I am a seer." There was a gasp from the elders. "I've been having visions lately, but they've all been the same. The abbot is found dead a week from now, and two days later I'm the last survivor, runnnig from the assasin. I fall, I see it, and I know it. I wakeup screaming, and can't remember who it was."  
  
The elders sat there, and the abbot took it up from there. "At first, I didn't believe you, but then there was a voice in my room. Cornelius here, heard it as well. Me and Cornelius went down to lunch, and were somehow transported in time. There was another voice. It told me it is my fault all this is happening. Then, I was in my room, and I witnessed my death first hand. Then I was here, and I saw a destroyed Redwall. Thats when I awoke. I tell you, Redwall is in its gravest danger ever."  
  
One elder spoke up. "What shall we do?"  
  
The voice answered, sending chills through everybeasts spines. "Nothing... You will all die..."  
  
Suddenly Allayne shook, screamed, and yelled, "No! Somebeast! Help!" She fell to the floor, twitched, and got back up, looking dead. Her face was in an evil grin. "You will all die for what you have done!" Her voice was the same as the bodiles voice. She picked up a knife. Sh advanced towards the abbot. Then Cornelius awoke, and saw the situation. He moved and jumped on her. He fell over with a wound, and Allayne's face suddenly was its old self, except for pain from a broken arm. She shuddered, looking at Cornelius, and said, "Tell me that didn't just happen." and then fainted. There was now no doubt in the room about what would happen.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Cornelius's voice showed hatered as he came awake next to Allayne.  
  
"Clarence calm down. She didn't have a choice. She was-"  
  
"No choice! Nobeast was threatening her!"  
  
"Cornelius! Listen! She was-"  
  
"Something's wrong with you today abbot you-"  
  
"CORNELIUS!"  
  
The hare was silent.  
  
"Thank you. As I was about to tell you, she was possesed. Whoever is trying to kill me used her to attempt it."  
  
"This is just too weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"No! Noooo! Don't do it! Stop! What are you doing!"  
  
"Allayne! Calm down! Stop What?"  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked at where she was. She was in the infirmary. Her arm was in a cast, strapped down. "Father Abbot! I'm sorry! I'm so Sorry! I couldn't help it!"  
  
The abbot sneered. "You were so easy to control. So is your abbot. All of you! So easy to manipulate." He pointed at Cornelius, who was staring at the abbot in shock and fear. The sneer dissapeared off the abbots face as he hit the ground. "No!" All three yelled at the same time. Cornelius got the same sneer that the abbot did.  
  
"See? I told you how week you redwallers really are."  
  
Then Cornelius hit the ground Shaking. There was a woosh, and the door opened and closed. "This is not good." Said the abbot, shaking.  
  
Personal Journal of Abbot Morty of Redwall abbey.  
  
Things are not looking good. A hidden killer is out, one that can control even me. I have no idea when it will come back. But It has some effects on me. My vermin side almost feels like its surfacing. Evil thoughts come. Its easy to get rid of them now, but Later? I don't know. But already it uas made an attempt on my life. Our abbey recorder and resident seer, Allayne, was controlled already, and wounded Cornelius attempting to do it.   
  
Personal journal of Cornelius of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.  
  
Nothing is as it one was. I can't bring myself to trust anybeast. Not even the abbot or myself. Some sort of a spirit attacked us, succesfully controling Allayne, Abbot Morty, and Myself. I can only hope this passes over us..."  
  
Extract from the writings of Allayne, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country.  
  
Its horrible! Whatever wants to kill the abbot can control me, Him, and Cornelius. We are all doomed.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! "Will somebeast let me in!"  
  
Rodney had arrived.  
  
Allayne put down her writing and opened the door. "Rodney?" She said, recognizing the hedgehog. "Yes, Tis me. May I see your abbot?"  
  
"Um... yes. Just remember rules of non-violence, please." She went off, leaving Rodney puzzled.  
  
Rodney was sitting in the gatehouse, when he heard a voice from behind him. "I trust your Rodney. Allayne said I'd find you here."  
  
Rodney turned, and saw a ferret behind him. "What 'r' you doin' in here, varmint?"  
  
"I assure you I am not a vermin. I am Abbot Morty. Interesting time that you should visit us, though."  
  
Abbot Morty found a dagger at his throat. "You lyin' muderin' scum! What've you done t' the real abbot?"  
  
"Rodney! Stop! He is the real abbot!" Allayne came rushing into the room.  
  
Rodney droped his dagger. "But.. how did he become abbot?"  
  
Allayne motioned out with her good arm. "Lets talk about it over tea."  
  
WA: Please review. 


	6. The abbots true beginings

Chapter 4  
  
"An' you don't know how t' stop it?"  
  
"No, as I said, whatever it is managed to get control over us."  
  
"You sure its not a dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This seems l'ke it'll kill you all."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
The abbot and Rodney were talking about the current danger. Rodney didn't believe a word about it. Suddenly he heard a voice. It came from everywhere, and nowhere. "Believe..."  
  
He tried to turn his head to see who spoke. It wouldn't move. Then it turned down to his sword. His paw picking it up, he realized what was going on. The others couldn't se his paw yet. He had no control. His sword came up to strike, and he spoke, not in his normal accent but in a clear one. "You will die, Vermin!" As his paws moved to behead the abbot, another sword came down and hit him. The pain was far away, but surged back. He regained control of himself, and stared fearfully up at the Abbot, who had the Sword of Martin. He spoke to Rodney. "Not your fault, I know. Sorry about the wound. You should go to the infirmary."  
  
There was no Supper that night, as the abbots jubilee would be the next day. The abbot lay in his bed. He as pondering what to do about the situation. Soon he slept.  
  
He had his dream again. He was attacking Redwall again. A ferret came up to him, and said, "Make me proud, my son." he said. The battle went badly Weasles, Stoats, Rats, foxes and ferrets died in the onslaught. Seeing his father go to surrender, he pulled a bow and arrow out. Lining it up on an old mouse he waited. "I am Abbot Coonlan. What is it you want." The leader, he thought, if he dies, we win. He fired. The abbot fell, and an otter pointed at him and said something. He felt five stones hit him, and the dream ended.  
  
He woke sweating. Had he killed the previous abbot? Coonlan was the abbot before him. He was on this when there was a knock at the door. An old otter, named Greenleaf, came in. She kept to herself, and would be in her room for weeks, eating off supplies she got on her last trip out. "Father Abbot, sir, I know how to stop this. If you'll come to my room in a few moments..."  
  
"I'll meet you there." He waited, thinking, then went over to her room. She was waiting.  
  
"Sir, before we start..."  
  
She saw something different about him. And then she knew: He looked like a real ferret, ready to kill. Picking up a dagger, he advanced.  
  
"No..." She half whispered  
  
He laughed, and grinned evily. "You know too much. For that, you will die." She hit the floor, the dagger still in her. The abbot chuckled, and went back to his room. He hit his bed, sobbing, and the door suddenly closed behind him.  
  
Allayne was next door to the Abbot. She heard him sobbing.  
  
Coming into his room, she asked, "Morty, whats wrong? Whats that Morty. Is-Is that blood Morty?"  
  
He was still sobbing, but tried talking through sobs. "It-It made me kill her! I-I've killed Greenleaf!"  
  
Allayne was about to try to comfort him, when something hit them both. They hit the floor, and stayed that way the rest of the night.  
  
The abbot awoke. It was daylight. Something was nagging at him. It was important, he knew that. He looked at his paws. They were stained with blood. Did it have something to do with that? Suddenly he felt pain. He felt his head. Bleeding, almost as if somebeast had scratched it. He saw Allayne, and saw blood on her too. Her arm was rebroken, and bleeding. Had she fallen? Never mind, he thought, she needs to get to the infirmary. Then he saw how she as draped over him. He didn't want to hurt her more by moving her. He was near the door. He tried to yell for help, but pain shot through him, and no sound came out. Not a good sign he thought. He saw some paper and ink. He wrote: Please help. In abbots room.  
  
He slid the paper out, and disturbed some blood so that it ran out. That should catch somebeasts attention. He was right. Skipper of Otters was across the hall. He was going to get some scones to eat, after washing. As he went to his door, he noticed blood coming through his door. He opened it, and saw the paper, in the abbots handwriting. Opening the door to the abbots room, he saw the situation. He said to the abbot, "Wait 'ere, mate. I'll go for Sister Lisa." And ran to the infirmary.  
  
Sister Lisa was strict, but knowegable in the art of Healing. The squirrle was trying to get Cornelius to be quiet.  
  
"Cornelius, I never thought you would stoop that low as to lie about something like that!"  
  
"I'm serious! Martin came! He said save the abbot! He showed the abbot bleeding, and under Allayne, who had a rebroken arm!"  
  
"Stop Lying!"  
  
"'E' ain't lyin' sister! 'Urry!" Skipper came running in, and practicaly threw the Infirmary keeper out the door, as he grabbed a stretcher and a bag of supplies. They both ran flat out, and Cornelius limped behind them.  
  
They reached the room, and Sister Lisa began questioning the abbot. "What happened?" She began to lift Allayne. "Morty?" He tried to answer, but just started coughing.  
  
"Not good." Said Sister Lisa. "Skipper, help him to the infirmary."  
  
The otter grunted, and helped the Abbot up, bearing most of the weight.   
  
When they got to the infirmary, Lisa put Allayne on a bed. Binding the wound, and putting the cast back on, she told skipper to clean her up. She moved over to the abbot, and touched his jaw. It shifted, and he started coughing again, this time some blood coming out. Putting a cast on that would let him speak, She asked him again. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know. I woke up like this."  
  
"You'll have to do better then that."  
  
The abbot sighed. "I really don't know. Now, since there are no availible beds in here, I'd like to go back to my room."  
  
Lisa gave the abbot a bell. "Ring this if you need anything. You'll be in bed all day today, but its not a full fracture. The cast can come off after tomorow."  
  
The abbot sighed, now he would miss his jubilee.  
  
Cornelius was watching over the abbot. He was busy cleaning up the blood when the abbot rolled over and groaned. "Are you allright?"  
  
"Yes and no. Tell me the truth about when I first came to the abbey."  
  
"You were a dibbun when-"  
  
"Tell me the truth. I've checked the records. The battle was five seasons ago. The same time I became Abbot."  
  
Cornelius looked down at the blood stained floor. "You were in the Army that attacked. Martin visited every abbeybeast, and said that a ferret would one day be abbot, after killing the old one. We saw you hit him during a parley. Skipper and four other otters hit you with slingstones. We went out there and grabbed you. Just before you passed out you told us that a mouse told you to kill the abbot. You said you wouldn't have otherwise. We knew then that it was you, but after you came to you didn't remember it. You were happy with the story we had given you, so we didn't say otherwise."  
  
The abbot looked angry for a second. He tried to get up to look at Cornelius, but fell back. "I'd always prided myself as not being like those scum. Now I know my life was a lie."  
  
Cornelius looked back down at the floor, still wiping up the blood. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Its not your fault." The abbot started snoring, the conversation had exausted him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Somethings happened. What was it again? I think it involved the abbot. He-My Arm!  
  
Allayne awoke, in great pain. "Sister Lisa!" she gasped out.  
  
Sister Lisa turned from what she was doing, and saw Allayne awake. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"My arm." Her teeth gritted to keep her from screaming.  
  
"Let me see it." She bent over. "The bleeding wased out the bandage." She moved over and got bandaging supplies. Slapping a poultice on the wound, she put cloth strips over it. "Feel better?"   
  
"Yes. Just Stiff now."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
Allayne thought a moment. "I can't remember."  
  
"Same thing the abbot said."  
  
"I remember something important happened. I just don't remember what it is. Where's the abbot?"  
  
"In his room, resting."  
  
"I'd like to see him."  
  
"You may visit him, but not for too long. Come back here when your done."  
  
"Why can't he come here?"  
  
"He was injured."  
  
"Oh." Allayne moved out of her bed, and left.  
  
"Cornelius? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching the abbot. He knows."  
  
"Why did you tell him?"  
  
"He did his research. He knew the story we were telling him was a lie."  
  
"Where did he get it?"  
  
"Same way I found out you were a seer. Abbey records are not exactly the place to put personal information." The abbot was attempting to pull himself up.  
  
"Oh! Your awake!" Cornelius said  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine Allayne. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither do I. But I know we just need to figure this out."  
  



	7. The abbot and the killer

Chapter 5  
  
Cornelius was looking at the abbots books. He had never read any, so he wanted to do it now. He found a recently used book, and selected it, as the abbot and Allayne tried to igure out what had happened the previous night.  
  
"I remember something big happened. I also felt like something hit me."  
  
"So do I. And the bad thing is, now my vision is clouded. I can't see anything. Something must have happened that that killer didn't wan't us to know about?"  
  
"Yes, that could be- Cornelius! Thats my privet journal!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How far did you get?"  
  
"Your having to supress evil thoughts?"  
  
"Yes." The abbots voice as cold and angry.  
  
Allayne looked at the abbot surprised as Cornelius returned the book to the shelf. "Evil thoughts? Like what?"  
  
"Skining Cornelius alive for reading my peronal journal."  
  
Cornelius looked a bit uneasy and said, "Er... I'll just go get some breakfast for you two." He left.  
  
"When did this start happening?"  
  
"After I was possesed." He shook noticeably.  
  
"It hasn't happened to me."  
  
"Yes, but I'm a ferret. Thats how I am suposed to be."  
  
Cornelius returned, with scones laden on a trolley. "Anything else I can do for you? Fluff your pillows, change your sheets?"  
  
"Cornelius, I said it came into my head. I have no control over that. But I can choose not to obey them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sister Lisa came in. "Allayne, you need to come back. Cornelius, isn't it a bit early to be feasting?" She took two scones and left, leaving Cornelius behind looking hurt, and the abbot saying, "If it didn't hurt so much, I'd be laughing by now."  
  
Kill. Thats the one thing it wanted to do. Tourture the victims soul, and then kill. It was in Greenleafs room. The otter had finially died from the wound.  
  
Something to do. Hmmm... Torture the abbot more? Yes, yes. Thats good. It floated through the door. Down the hall, through the abbots door. "If it didn't hurt so much, I'd be laughing by now."  
  
It moved forword, and hit the abbot. It flexed the abbots fingers. Good. Uninjured. The abbot realized what had happened.  
  
"No...."  
  
It reached to the wall, and slowly slid a plank away. The hare shouldn't notice. There was food. Grabbing a dagger from the hole, it slid it in the abbots belt.  
  
"Would you like some? Abbot? Father Abbot?"  
  
The abbot was resisting, and got out. "Run. It's got me..." It closed in tight on him. Cornelius looked at the abbot, and saw the dagger, with the abbots paw reaching for it. The abbot got up, and Cornelius ran. He slammed into Skipper. Before Skipper could speak, Cornelius said, "Skipper, Its using the abbot to try and kill me!" Skipper had been with the elders, so he knew what Cornelius meant by it. Slamming the door to the abbots room, he said "I'll be out 'ere mate. Don't leave. Cornelius, g't my cr'w." Cornelius raced down the stairs to find the holt.  
  
It knew it was trapped. It could not posses otters, go through them, and It could only go through organic material. The abbot would pay for this.  
  
The abbot felt his mind slip away, into darkness, and torture.  
  
"Where am I? Hello?" Odd, didn't hurt to talk now. He then saw an old mouse come up.  
  
"You killed me. Just to take my place."  
  
"I couldn't help myself."  
  
"You could! You ruined it all! My grand punishment system! Torturing rule breakers! You ruined it all!"  
  
"Martin didn't want it that way."  
  
"But now my abbey is gone. Lets take a walk, shall we? See all those who you've killed."  
  
An otter, who did not have an accent, was trying to make the thing leave the abbot.  
  
"Give him back. You have no quarrel with him."  
  
"I have more then you think." Hmm... I wonder If I could knock them over, It thought  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Redwall needs its abbot."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The abbots body fell over. Then all the otters screamed as a force hit them, knocking them over.  
  
"How are the otters?"  
  
"Two were knocked senseless, but their up now."  
  
"Is the abbot awake, Sister Lisa?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Cornelius." The abbot was strugling to get up from his bed. Sister Lisa held him down. "If you want to be at your jubilee at all, you'll need to rest. Cornelius, you stay with him. I'll be in the infirmary if you need me."  
  
As she left, Cornelius walked over to the Abbot. "Any more daggers that I should know about?"  
  
"I don't usually keep weapons here." The abbot was nervous. "I didn't know about that one."  
  
"I'll get the room searched. I'll be right back."  
  
He left, and the abbot began to shake at what he had done and seen. All those cretures... and he had caused their deaths. 


	8. A drunken hare

Chapter 6  
  
"Not'in' 'ere." Said Skipper, leaving the room. He had spent the last two hours searching the room well. The abbot had no other weapons. An otter was stationed on guard duty with the abbot at all times now, armed with Martins sword. Nothing should get the abbot now.  
  
The abbot sat in his chair in the Great Hall, flanked by two otters. Guests were putting gifts down near him, and wishing him to get well soon, when they saw his injuries.  
  
It was also in the great hall, seeing all. Who to use? No one here could overpower two otters. And they would stop him from taking the abbot. Hmmm... It would wait. For now. One thing it needed to do though. Moving up to Greenleafs Room, It took paper from her personal store. Possesing her body as it did with all inanmiant objects, it used her handwriting to write out a note to the abbot. "Dearest abbot. Pleae accept my gift. Greenleaf."  
  
Washing the body, it took the murder dagger. Putting it in paper, it moved itself to the abbots room, placing the gift down. Going back to Greenleafs room, it left the body. Hmm... if it could kill an otter... then it could ovepower the others. Or it could use some of its secret powers. Costly, yes, but....powerful. Hmmm....  
  
Foods of all kinds graced the abbey tables. Cheeses, rolls, cakes, flans, salads, puddings, fish, scones, wedges, and other foods, which were too many to mention. The abbot got up to say the prayer, but said his thanks to everybeast first. "Thanks for all your concern about my injuries, as well as all the beautiful gifts. Now, lets begin. Thanks to all who joined us, thanks to the fish who died for us, thanks to nature for the harvest. You may eat!"  
  
The feast began, and redwallers ate anything. Cornelius, in fact, finished off a large cheese, two barrels of ale, and was downing a scone drunkedly, before most had even finished a their first thing. He muttered drunkedly as he began on more cheese.  
  
"'s' 'ood' 'east, 'ot." He hit the table still trying to eat.  
  
The abbot leaned over to Skipper, who was next to the abbot. "He might need to see Sister Lisa before he hurts somebeast." Skipper nodded, and moved over to the drunk hare, who was still rambling as he downed even more ale, splling lots everywhere.  
  
"Tim' t' go mate!"  
  
"N'! Stil' 'eed' 'ood." He hurled his tanker at Skipper. It smashed over his head, knocking the otter chieften senseless. Grabbing more food, he hurled it down his mouth.  
  
The abbot got up, and went over to Sister Lisa. "You know what to do."  
  
She nodded. Putting some powder from a pouch into a beaker, she filled it with ale. Giving it to the abbot, he, the otter guard, and Sister Lisa went over to Cornelius, and gave him the beaker. "Don't hit anybeast with this one."  
  
Taking the beaker, Cornelius said, "Jus' 'cause ye 'ave 'e a drin' 'osen' 'ean I 'ont 'ight ye v'rmin, 'ot! I'll 'ight all 'even'een o' ye. Ye s'ummy 'ally v'rmin! Can' 'ave our 'bbey!"  
  
Sister Lisa dragged the otter, as most of the other feasters continued, oblivious to what was happening. Cornelius downed the beaker. "'ore, 'ermin!" and collapsed on the table. The abbot picked him up, while one of the otters assisted Sister Lisa in getting Skipper to the infirmary, followed by Cornelius. Allayne saw what was happening. Getting up, she rushed over and used her good arm to help. As they were on the stairs, the abbot asked, "Does he have a drinking problem I should be aware about?"  
  
"I didn't know he did."  
  
They reached the infirmary. Placing them both on beds, they were told by sister Lisa to turn in. "Need your rest after that."  
  
They both turned in. The abbot told the otters, "Find two who are done festing, and then switch with them."  
  
The otters happily agreed, and soon an otter was stationed outside and inside the abbots room.  
  
"Ow! My 'ead!" Cornelius was calling out in the middle of the night, still slightly drunk. Sister Lisa was woken up by the call, and went in the infirmary. "W'ered t'e feast go?"  
  
"You got sort of, um... drunk. " She said, selecting herbs and mixing them.  
  
"I didn' 'urt nobeas' did I"  
  
"Um... actually you gave Skipper a good hit, and broke your favorite tankard. You also insulted the abbot a bit. And said you would fight him."  
  
"O' no... 'ow muc' did I 'ave?"  
  
Finishing the mix, she came over to the hare. "About two barrels. Here drink this, and go to sleep."  
  
The hare drunk it down, and fell asleep. 


	9. The Morning After

Chapter 7  
  
Countdown: 3 days  
  
Cornelius was back up. Light came through the windows of the infirmary. "Thought you'd never be up. Skipper got up a while ago, might want to apologize to him. When I sent him to get you, I didn't think you'd do that. How long have you had a problem." The abbot was standing over the hare.  
  
"Oh, er father abbot! Um... where's Skipper." Cornelius was nervous. He didn't think anyone knew.  
  
"Kitchens. First however, your problem."  
  
"I don't have a problem."  
  
"You only talk like a hare when you drunk or really surprised. You talked like one in the kitchens a few days ago when we were baking cake. And I know your sane and smart, and it would take and insane beast, a drunk beast, or a stupid beast to make that thing you make. And when that thing happened, you fainted. You only faint when you have had something to drink. So tell me."  
  
"It doesn't matter now! We'll all be dead soon!"  
  
"Cornelius!" The abbots temper was rising. "I need to know I can trust you."  
  
"Can't trust anybeast now, really."  
  
"I can have you locked up for what you did to Skipper. We were surprised he made it."  
  
"I've been doing it on and off."  
  
"For how long."  
  
Cornelius was trapped. He didn't want to tell the abbot, but... "Fifteen seasons."  
  
Allayne walked in. "Where's Sister Lisa? She was supposed to check my arm."  
  
"She went to check on Skipper." He turned back to Cornelius. "Why?"  
  
"After my mother died, I just needed, um... comfort."  
  
"Not friends?"  
  
"I....I just felt better." The hare was moving his paws nervously, his head looking down."  
  
Sister Lisa came in. She saw the abbot, and Allayne, and remembered, looking embarrased. "Oh! Sorry! I completely forgot with Skipper acting strangely. Probably just from the knock on the head. Okay, Morty, let me start with you."  
  
Feeling his jaw, she smiled, and said, "Okay, I can remove the cast now." Slicing through it with a small knife, the ferret felt his jaw, and twinged. Sister Lisa almost laughed, and said, "Its going to be bruised for a while." She moved to Arrayne. Checking her cast, she said, "It should stay on for now. You both could do with some food, Cornelius needs to stay away for now."  
  
Cornelius shouted from his bed. "Why?"  
  
"You need to be away from the cellars. Morty, Allayne, you should see about vittles."  
  
They both left, leaving the protesting hare and the infirmary sister behind.  
  
"I need to eat too!"  
  
"Heres something I dug up from the records. Good old Nettle Broth!"  
  
Cornelius's scream was cut short with the sounds of the infirmary sister opening his mouth and pouring the broth in it.  
  
l¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll  
  
The abbot and Allayne came into the Great Hall. They were chuckling at what Sister Lisa had done to Cornelius. They stopped as they saw Skipper in the corner. They moved over, to check on their friend, who had bandages on his head.  
  
WA: Cast your vote Today! Who do you think the killer is(The body he uses)? Put it in your reviews. You may change your vote at anytime. The winner(s) will recieve source code for my game, The Redwall Game.  
  
Note: There are still two more parts to this story, and the killer will be the same throughout each, and will be revealed at the last murder.  
  
WA: New! Have a palm? Goto for a palm ebook format copy, updated with this story.  
  
Requirements: Any Palm Handheld Any Palm OS TiBR or eReader(Palm-Reader) 21KB of RAM 


	10. The begining of the end

Chapter 8  
  
Countdown: 3 days  
  
"Skipper, you alright?" Allayne's voice showed concern at the otter chieftan.  
  
"I'm fine, thankee mate." Skipper was looking at the tapestry of Martin the Warrior as he spoke.  
  
The abbot and Allayne noticed Skipper seemed a bit distant. "Are you sure you feel okay?" The abbot was also a bit concerned.  
  
"I've been nearly killed by a mad hare. What do you think?" He moved away, walking to his room.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be Cornelius right now." remarked Allayne.  
  
Strawberry Scones and mint tea were served for Breakfast. Two otters walked up to the abbot, looking a bit angry. "You were supposed to stay with us, you could have been attacked!"  
  
The abbot sighed. "I'm not allowed to eat in peace?"  
  
"It could have flung you out the window! Its already made you hurl a score of otters at the floor! Allayne, tell him!"  
  
Allayne looked at the angry otter. ,"I know that he won't be attacked for at least 3 days. But, yes, he should be protected."  
  
l¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll  
  
Rodney was walking down the stairs to the great hall, his sword tied to him in a knot that only he knew. He didn't want to attack the abbot again.  
  
Few in the abbey seemed to know about the danger. The abbot had apparently not wanted to cause a panic. An otter was eating hotroot soup when he saw Rodney. "Rodney, Matey! I need to talk with you!" He walked over to the hedgehog, who was wondering what was going on. When they were out of hearing range, the otter said, "Hows the wound doing?"  
  
Rodney replied, with concern in his voice. "Good, but what am I supposed to tell everybeast?"  
  
The otter was serious. "You were looking at the sword of Martin, when it slipped out of your hands and cut you."  
  
"What!? I don't drop swords!" The hedgehog was hurt by that-he was good with swords.  
  
The otter sighed. "Fine. Tell them you got it because you were possesed by an evil being who made you try to kill the abbot. Murdering nutcase, thats what they'll call you-and those that do believe will cause chaos. Thats what it wants."  
  
l¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll¯¯¯ll  
  
Rodney limped into breafast, with the otter behind him. He sat next to the abbot, who was preparing to say the prayer.  
  
"Thanks to the plants who grew our food for today thanks to redwallers, who grew, picked and baked Your why the food is here today."  
  
It wasuntraditional, but he wanted to thank the redwallers before he died.  
  
Redwallers cheerd for the grace, and began to eat, but didn't get far. Laughing evily, a black cloacked figure actually floated in. "You are all dead!" it shouted, and redwallers screamed, several getting up to fight it. Otters tried to get around it, but it just laughed and crashed through a window. There was instant chaos, and even the abbot banging on the table yelling "Calm down!" didn't help. There was pounding on the stairs, and Skipper came down.   
  
WA: Okay, so this part of my tale is coming to an end, and I am begining Book 2-Salamandastron. I need hare names! Please e-mail me at waterflasharrowotterredwall.net with names. 


	11. The Crazy Abbot

Chapter 10.  
  
For those of you who did not read my profile page, and are wondering what happened to me, I've been recovering from a VERY bad few weeks. After leaving on a planned trip, I returned to find my house's main computer fried. I was almost over that, and had this story almost backed up to a computer (I had it on a Zire, which sync's through USB. Early 90's computers, such as the one I'm using now, do not have that automatically(I'm in the proccess of tracking down drivers). A library-anti theft system corrupted my password file, resulting in a total loss of data(PDAsLibrariesNo).  
  
I am now recovered and ready to begin writing as Ienter my freshman year in high school. I will be updating more often, but not as often as I was before. I hope to upload one new story.  
  
To all of you that stuck with me, I'd like to thank you. Now onto my story.  
  
Extract from thewritings of Abbot Morty of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.  
  
I don't know what this thing is, but it obviously is evil. We'll be holding a council fo war in just a few minutes to (The ink trails off here)  
  
Morty entered the council of War room. Lunch was served to the participants, who were the elders, An otter filling in for skipper, who was "in no condition to attend" in his words, and Allayne. The abbots body guard were also there. Alayne started. "Well, we all know why we are here. We need a defense to get rid of this thing. Remember, Redwall has never lost to any evil, and we won't start now."  
  
"What I think we need to do is-" She froze as the abbot stood up, and evil filled her entire being. He lunged, striking her hard. Her head hit the wall, leaving a red mark. The otters ran over to the abbot, who was sobbing. "Its killed her... Its made me kill her..."  
  
Sister Lisa was sitting in the infirmary. SInce she had no patients she was considering leaving redwall. She reached for paper and charcoal, ready to write a note and leave, when she heard the commotion from down the hall. She immediately went to the room where the sound was coming from. She saw Morty on the floor and Allayne slumped nearby. Running into the infirmary, she grabbed a stretcher. Entereing the room, she got down next to Allayne, feeling for a pulse. She found a weak one. Slowly putting Allayne in the stretcher, she and the otter filling in for skipper carried her to a bed in the infirmary.  
  
Morty was brought in. Sister Lisa made them wait while she stablized Allayne. When she was finished, she turned to them. "What happened?"  
  
Morty, whith his tow otter body guards, tried to think of what to say. Finially, Morty spoke. "I'm resigning as of now as abbot. I want these otters to bind me and keep me locked up."  
  
Sister Lisa gasped at the news. "Why?"  
  
"Because I tried to kill Allayne." Morty buried hs face in his paws.  
  
"I don't think you could really have a choice. It poss- OW!" She had put her paw on Morty's shoulder to comfort him, but he had dug his claws into it and thrust it away.  
  
He began to sound angrier then sad or sorry. "I made that choice! It corrupted me you idiot! I can't control my actions!" While he had been talking, he ha risin hup and dug his claws into her. Suddenly, his old self returned, and he released the frightened infirmary keeper, who was crying with pain, and backed into one of the two shocked Otters, saying, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He turned to an otter. "Tie me up now before I kill somebeast."  
  
The otter spoke. "Are you sure it-"  
  
"I'm sure you stupid weak, excuse for an otter! I just tried to kill her!"  
  
The otter struggled weakly as Morty throttled it. The other rushed over to pry Morty off, but Morty's long tail struck him, causing him to scream and clutch at where his eyes were. Just then Corneilius came in as the Abbot let go fo the otter. Cornelius yelled, "NO!" as the otter fell to the ground and didn't move. Morty turned.  
  
"I'll teach you for reading my Journal!" He took a knife from an otter and advanced on Cornelius.  
  
Cornelius held his paws out. "Morty, I know your in there somewhere. Just stop this."  
  
Morty stopped, looked at Cornelius, the knife, and back to Cornelus. "Here. Now tie me up before I kill again." The pushed the knife to Cornelius. "Hurry!"  
  
Cornelius Quickly bound Morty's claws together and tied his tail around him.  
  
Sister Lisa had fallen on the floor, sobbing in pain. Cornelius moved over to her, to see what was wrong.  
  
WA: Review. Next chapter is wierd; I might upgrade the story rating for it.(PG-13 instead of PG) 


	12. Something is wrong

Chapter 11 Countdown: 2 1/4 days Cornelius walked along the passages of his mind. It was familiar yet strange. He heard pawsteps. "Hello? Who's there?"  
"I am the one who brought you here."  
"Who are you?" Cornelius took a step forwards.  
"I'm surprised you don't know me."  
"Allayne?" Cornelius looked puzzled. "I thought you were senseless."  
"I am." Her form appeared. "So are you."  
Cornelius backed away, fear present in his features. "No... It doesn't seem like it. Who are you, and where are we?"  
A new voice came from behind Cornelius. "Believe what she says. We are here to help."  
Cornelius Turned. "You!"  
  
Sister Lisa was in the infirmary, with Allayne, Cornelius, and a bound Morty, all lying on beds, senseless.  
She was ministering tothe wounds of the otter Morty has hit with his tail. The other was sitting on a bed, Coughing with each breath. Sister Lisa finished binding the otters eyes, and said, "I've never lied to a patient about their condition, and that includes not telling them. You..." She paused, pitying the otter. "You're going to be blind. If we get out of this."  
  
Friar Bob entered the infirmary later that day, holding his paw. Rodney entered behind, saying, "I'm sorry! I did't know the pot was hot!"  
The Friar glared at him, and then trned to Sister Lisa. "Sister Lisa, I have a burned paw."  
She turned from what she was doing, which was examining Cornelius, to see why he had fainted. "How bad is is?"  
"Not to bad. Anything you have that'll help would be good."  
The infirmary keeper moved over to her storage of herbs, revealing her three patients. The otters had left.  
Both the Friar and Rodney spoke. "What happened?"  
Sister Lisa didn't look up. "I don't know. I can tell you what I do know as soon as I find what I'm looking for." She turned as a thunking noise sounded behind her. "Rodney?"  
Rodney was lying on the floor, knocked out for no apparent reason.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cornelius was facing the newcomer.  
"I'm only here to help." Morty approached.  
"You tried to kill me!" Cornelius Moved closer.  
"No, thats the Shadow Slayer." Morty spoke as if nothing were out of the ordinary.  
"The what?"  
Allayne moved forwards. "The Shadow Slayer. A ghost bent on revenge."  
"Revenge on who?"  
Morty spoke. "Me."  
  
Sister Lisa was ministering to Allayne, and felt the recorders pulse strengthening. Hopefully they would be awake soon.  
  
"You? Why you?" Cornelius asked the Abbot.  
"From before I came to Redwall, I killed many. It may be one of them." He froze. Allayne started shacking.  
"Whats wrong?"  
Both of them spoke. "Its here!"  
  
Sister Lisa was startled as Morty began to shake around, but still obviously senseless. Attempting to restrain him, she grabbed more rope.  
  
Morty was fighting with it, but quickly being overwhelmed. Rodney appeared, and immediately knew what to do. Throwing himself upon it, he fought alongside the abbot, and they both yelled. "Allayne, Cornelius! Go!" The abbot was suddenly engulfed in it, and Rodney was thrown.  
Allayne and Cornelius had gotten away, but were still scared. Allayne looked at Cornelius. "There's only one thing we can do. I can give you my seer powers. Its after me now, but Redwall needs a seer. Do you accept?"  
Cornelius responded instantly. "Yes." Suddenly he awoke. Sister Lisa was staring at the forms of the Abbot, Rodney, and Allayne, with their eyes open yet still. Cornelius started to sit up. Sister Lisa held him down. "Your not leaving until I know whats wrong with you. Is there anything you can think of that you saw while you were out?"  
Cornelius shuddered. "More then you'll ever want to know."  
WA: They'll be back.  
Also, I miscounted on several chapters. This is the last one I've finished, though I'm almost done with 12. 


	13. Fright

Chapter 14

Countdown: 2 Days

A new morning was breaking over redwall, and everybeast was busy-packing. The events of the previous day were so horrifying that all the redwallers decided the best thing to do was to abandon the abbey, and split up.

Sister Lisa was crying as she packed herbs that she thought would be needd into many pouches for the redwallers. She looked at the still form of Morty. "Why did this all have to happen?"

"A plan for revenge... A plan you will help me with..."

Friar Bob and a small team were getting provisions ready in the orchard. Packing many fruits that grew there into baskets to be preserved in jars before the end ofthe day as hard-exspecially since the jars would break under any travel, so it was't worth it.

Still, the abbey dwellers expected it done, so he did it.

One of the gates opened and closed. The Friar lookes up. "Sister Lisa, what have you been doing out there? Your supposed to be packing herbs."

The Infirmary keeper looked up at him. "Oh, just needed some herbs that only grow in the shadow of the gate."

The Friar moved towards the gate. "I've never seen any herbs there. Could you show them to me?" He wanted to do anything other then his useless task. His team followed; they also wanted something else to do.

As they neared it, Sister Lisa suddenly shouted, "No! Don't go near that gate!"

Four explosions shook the earth for miles around. The entire group was engulfed in a sheet of flame.

Sister Lisa was at the edge of it; she was badly burned.

The walls suddered, and fell in, becomin inpassible and unclimbable.

The Redwallers were trapped.

Cornelius ran to his window. He saw the smoke clouds billowing. "No..." was all he could say. He was shocked. The building stopped shaking. Bodies lay strewn about the abbey ground. Despiration took hold of him. He didn't want to die at the hands of the thing, the shadow slayer, whatever it was. He wanted to jump from the window, take his own life first.

An oddly familiar voice echoed in the back of his head. 'For the sake of the abbey, don't.'

His fur stood up on him. "Allayne? Where are you?"

The reply came back almost as soon as he spoke. 'I'm with you, or in you. I couldn't let you do something rash, such as jump.'

"How did you know?" He felt odd, as if he were speaking to nobeast.

'I can see the future. We must get out of the abbey, soon. The thing is as good as I am when it comes to the future - it's changing it as we speak. It's already destroyed much of the life on this world. Mossflower is empty save for us, Salamandastron, and a village. It's powerful. And crafty, using Germain to bring it here.'

"Germain?" Cornelius was confused.

'It destroyed Loamhedge.'

"That was the plague."

'It was the plague. We need to get out of here - if we can warn Salamandastron then we have the advantage.'

"Am I insane? Am I just imagining all this? Is it a dream?"

"No. It's all to real for you." A voice said. It was not Allayne.

WA: Wonderful cliffy, isn't it? 


	14. The end Cometh

Chapter 15 Countdown: 1/2 day

WA: The end is near...

Morty struggled for consiousness. All he could see were swirling colors.

Soon he heard voices. "Lisa, you couldn't have helped it. It wanted us to be trapped. We can only wait, and think up a plan to escape."

He opened his eyes. He was tightly bound; and unable to move.

He heard Lisa's voice. "I killed the friar... I should have done something..."

"You warned them as soon as you could. There was nothing you could do."

There were tears of anguish. "I needed to do more... I could have..."

The door creaked open. A voce started to speak, but stopped. There was a thump. Lisa screamed. She stopped, and there was another thump. There were several paw steps. Cornelius looked at the abbot. An evil grin was on his face. "Nice of you to be tied up. It'll be so easy to kill you now..." He raised a bloody dagger.

"No!" Morty screamed. 

A heavy bowl hit Cornelius's head, candied chestnuts spilled out of it as it fell to the floor. Cornelius collapsed.

Morty raised his head as much as he could. Lisa was bleeding on the floor, near an open cabinet. Blood was pooling around her, and a mouse tail was visible over a fallen chair, where more blood pooled.

Lisa looked up frightened. "I-I'm s sorry I c-couldn't do more." She shivered. "G-goodbye..." Her eyes clouded over, and her eyelids closed.

Morty fought against his bonds, to get free before Cornelius awoke. He found them too tight.

He didn't know what to do. He felt it was all over.

Correy was a squirrel; he was happy to have the life in an abbey. He was, unlike most squirrels, completely black, and often, unintentionally, surprised creatures because he walked quietly.

He was in his room; hoping to flee the abbey by night; when he would be hard to see whatever it was. 

He heard screams.

He moved over to the infirmary where he had heard them from. He waited several minutes, not sure what to expect. He heard a familiar voice. "Please, no. Stop this, please." It was Morty.

He was surprised at the voice he heard next. "Oh, why do that? It'll be so fun to create the tradgedy - how your hare friend freed his beserk abbot, who mortally wounded him, and had to kill you, after you slew the two other creatures in here."

The squirrel opened the door a crack. It squeaked.

Correy hid in a shadow; Cornelius came out with a drawn dagger. "Who's there?"

Correy lept on him, forcing the dagger into his own paw, and stabbed down. Cornelius stopped moving.

He came up, horrified at what he had done. He backed into the infirmary. 

"Correy, help me!" Morty yelled.

Correy turned around. Morty was shaking. "I need to be untied, before he gets into some other beast to kill me."

Correy started to cut the restraints. He was almost done when he was thrown onto the floor.

Cornelius stood over him. Smiling "You can't kill me. I'm able to inhabit the dead." Blood dripped onto the squirrel.

Morty broke the last bonds. He slid off the bed, and grabbed the dagger. "What do you want? What do you plan on accomplish by killing everybeast?"

Cornslius looked at him. "Fun, perhaps. You'll be dying too."

Morty crept around, to make it toi the door. "Why are you killing now? I was supposed to die first."

"It's easy to manipulate. Your seer saw only what I wanted her to see. I fooled you all."

Correy spun up, kicking the hare hard, and attempted to pull away. Cornelius grabbed him. "Hmm... Quiet, dark furred, you seem to have the makings of a perfect assasin." He flung Correy across the room.

"Stop this!" Morty yelled. He crept closer. "Your always saying your my future; take me now, and leave the creatures of this abbey alone."

Cornelius turned. "A noble sacrifice. But, I want you to suffer. There will be nobeast left when I'm done." He turned to Correy. "You, I have plans for you. Abbot, give me the dagger."

Correy looked at the abbot fearfully. He attempted to move away.

Morty moved to the window. "No." He dropped it out of the window. "I won't let you kill him."

"Fool. Do you really think I'd damage that body? Now, your unarmed. And I can kill you now." He turned to Correy. "Now, Correy, is it? Your life ends now." He turned to the squirrel.

Correy tried to get up, but fell, non-moving. Cornelius fell.

Morty ran to the squirrel. The squirrel was spazmatically shaking. "Correy, fight it. For the sake of the abbey, and your life."

The stuggling slowed. Correy's paw grabbed Morty around the neck. "He's strong. But, in the end, I always win." He flung the abbot through the window. Morty, grabbed a hold. Hanging for dear life, he heard the squirrel laughing. The infirmary door closed. No sounds came from inside.

Cornelius lay prone on the floor, non-moving. But he was not dead. He breathed in, raggedly.

'My body. Get there, and we can survive.' Allayne's thought came through his clouded mind.

Cornelius opened his eyes, which began to cloud over. He pulled himself as well as he could towards Allayne's bed. Almost there, he collapsed. His paw brushed against Allayne's body.

It was enough. Allayne forced herself into her body.

She sat up, coughing in breaths of air.  
"Cornelius..." she called his name.

She held his paw. "Will yourself to me. You can survive."

Cornelius weakly smiled. "I won't cheat death. I'll finially be with my mother... Goodbye..." He coughed.

Allayne held his paw. A few moments later, she felt it go limp. "Goodbye, friend."

Morty's grip slipped. He grabbed the hold with his other paw. He heard sounds above him, almost whispers like wind. Then he heard Allayne's voice, saying goodbye to Cornelius. "Allayne, help!" The ferret cursed his heavy tail, and small paws. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Allayne stood up, looking at the destruction she should have predicted. And Morty - now he was dead.

"Allayne, Help!" She heard from the window. She ran over and looked down. Morty stared up at her.

"Throw down a rope, or somehing!" His grip slipped. "Hurry!"

She rolled up a bloodstained bedsheet. Passing it down, he grabed it. She pulled to bring him up. The sheet ripped, and she heard Morty scream in dismay as he fell.

Outside, Morty saw the ground racing towards him. A black figure ran towards him, holding a dagger.

Thinking quickly, he brought his paws down. The black figure held the dagger uppointing at the abbot's head. Morty's paws hit hard, throwing the black figure down, and throwing himself at an angle imto the ground. Morty rolled, and got up, running to get away from Correy, who was the black figure.

Allayne ran down the stairs. A group of otters were Eating hotroot soup, figuring they'd die on a full stomach. Allayne yelled, "Come with me!"

They followed her to the abbey grounds, where they met the fleeing Morty. Correy turned and ran into a shadowed area, so he could not be seen.

They retreated into the abbey. An otter grabbed Martin's sword from the great hall.

Allayne said, "Morty, stay in your room. You otters, guard him."

She turned, to find any abbey creatures who she could, to warn them. She ran into Correy.

"You've messed around in my business long enough seer. You die here." He growled

She thought fast. "Look, it's Martin the Warrior!"

Correy looked in the direction she pointed.

Allayne ran. Dead bodies were every where. She backtracked, going up the stairs. She looked into every dormitory; no survivors. She entered the infirmary. Correy's dagger was buried in Rodney. Moving towards Morty's room, she entered. A few otters started, but stopped when they saw who it was. Night was falling. "We're the last one's alive. It's killed everyone else. We must find a way to escape."

Morty and the otters looked down.

"I don't know what to do." Morty said. "It's crazy. It says it wants to punish me. But for what?" He looked back up. "Allayne, it's constantly tying to kill us both. Why?"

Allayne began to respond, bt the door exploded open. Two otters died instantly, leaving only seven. Correy appeared. "Why, hello, Morty." His paws did not touch the ground. 

The otters attacked. They were repulsed suddenly, and powerfully. Now one was left. He held Martin's Sword. "Die, scum of hellgates." He advanced.

Correy held his paw out, and twisted it. The blade snapped. Then he grabbed the otter, strangling him. The otter's neck snapped.

"Now, seer, it's your turn..." It grabbed Allayne. It began to strangle her as well.

"No!" Morty yelled. He struck It, and fought, causing it to release Allayne. "Run, Allayne, run!"

Allayne paused. It grabbed Morty. "You'll die now..."

Morty uttered his last words. "Now, Allayne! Go!"

Allayne ran, her steps resounding off the floor.

It hefted Morty up. Attempting to breath, Morty stared death itself in the eye. He had no fear. His spine snapped, and, finially, he fell to the ground dead.

Allayne scaled the rocks of the wall, ignoring the pain as she was cut.

"Allayne, come here." It said in a teasing voice. Correy's body floated towards her.

Allayne jumped and ran. She ran ignoring everything, until everything was dulled, she knew nothing, could feel nothing, could do nothing, save utter, "Help me..."

End Book 1

WA: How was that? Book 2, Salamandastron will be up soon.

I know, it's not much to kill off the main characters in one chapter. I just couldn't think of prolonging death for my characters. Morty sacrificed himself to give Allayne a chance to live. Cornelius was reunited with his mother. Those are the best deaths there were.

A few loose ends: Cornelius was possesd when he hit Skipper; Skipper died instantly and turned up later as the black figure. Allayne woke up when Correy was slaughtering Abbey dwellers; When she and the otters moved towards Morty to rescue him, they were the last survivors. 


	15. The mountain and the Mouse

The Shadowslayers,  
Book 2 - Salamandastron.

March those hares March those hares March those hares and march 'em good.  
Bring 'em forward,  
towards the fight They'll always win it for the right March those hares March those hares March those hares and march em' good.

-Salamandastron song

Chapter 1

"Sah, it's been four seasons now. Those scouts are dead by now." Posig, the top hare in Salamandastron said.

Agen the Great, the Badger Lord shook his head. "I've never lost a hare. They may be late in getting back."

Posig was about to speak when another hare ran in, and saluted. "Sahs, there's a mouse that's collapsed by the mountain. She's wearin' an abbey habit, and has lots of blood on 'er."

Agen and Posig turned towards the new hare. "Where?" They asked.

The hare pointed towards a window. "By the woods, wot!"

Posig immediately ran out of the room, with the other hare, leaving the badger lord alone.

"Oh Agen..." A voice said mockingly.

"Who's there?" Agen reached for his sword.

There was a flash, and the blade melted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice was dangerous.

"What do you want? I'm busy waiting for what happened at the abbey." Agen attempted to sound like this happened every day.

"You've been to the abbey before, haven't you? You remember that black, quiet squirrel?"

"Yes, I-" He stopped

Correy floated into the light.

"Correy? What are you doing?" Now Agen looked scared. He reached for a dagger.

"The Correy you know is in eternal slavery. He can sense everything. He just can't do anything." He smiled. "Lets see if you can die..."

He sped forwards. Clamping his paws firmly onto Agen's kneck, he squeezed.

Allayne was on the ground. Hardly breathing. The two hares reached her. Posig bent down. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Help me..." she said weakly.

Posig turned to the other hare. "Go to the infirmary. Get Sally."

The other hare ran as fast as he could, entering the building.

He ran past the room they had been in before and heard gasping. He looked in there to see what was happening.

"Now, you know what I will do to you. And, I know there's a hare listening in on this. Show yourself." It was talking to the badger lord.

The hare entered the room. "Who are you?"

"Not your concern. Now, you've been sent here to get the infirmary keeper. To help the biggest pest I've ever known. And I've known many pests, who stood in my way."

Agen was getting up. "My family forged the blade of Martin the Warrior. You will not win."

"Martin was the weakest pest I knew. He was easy to kill off."

He hare and the badger Lord said the same thing. "You didn't kill Martin."

"Yes, that unexpectd suicide. His jump from the attics was very convincing; with the note of how he wished for a son but never got one. He fought me; actually kept me from achieving my goal for untold seasons. But his spirit was too easy to defeat in his end. His sword was like paper to break."

The badger was quiet, in disbelief.

The hare looked at the possesed squirrel. "What are you?"

The squirrel grabbed the hare. "I am whoever I wish to be. Even you." He dropped to the ground.

The hare felt a tingling where the squirrel touched his paw. "No! Help!" 

He went still. The squirrel fell to the ground. Correy was struggling to rise and run. Agen grabbed him. "Where are you going?"

"Please... Don't let it back into me... Please..." Correy was frightened, his only thought getting away.

The hare spoke. "Oh, I'd just track you down. You make a perfect body for me. Hares, however, are pathetically weak." He stood still again. He caught himself, falling.

"Nooooo!" Correy yelled in anguish. Please, let me be!" He ran towards the window, but stopped. He began shaking. "N-noo..."

The shaking stopped. "Fiesty young squirrel. He's easy to channel my skills through."

Agen pulled held his dagger. "Leave my mountain."

The squirrel laughed. "Why would do that when I could do this..."

The hare felt himself raising. Levitating, actually. "No! Stop! Stop!" He floated out the window, seeing the ground far below. "Help!"

The squirrel laughed. "Bye bye!"

The hare began to fall. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhnhhhhhhhh!" He screamed.

Posig heard the scream, and saw the hare hit the ground, splattering.

WA: R&R 


	16. The Stronghold

Chapter 2

Allayne sat in her bed. A few hours ago, Posig had brought her up to the infirmary; she had just woken up, and wondered where she was.

A hare entered the room. "You need to sleep. It looks like you ran all the way from Redwall to here."

"I'm fine. Where am I?" Allayne asked.

"Salamandastron. I'm Sally, the healer." The hare took a friendly tack, not wanting to disturb Allayne. "Hows Lisa?"

Tears welled in Allayne's eyes. She tried to speak, but only made a choking noise.

Sally looked confused at the reaction. She started to speak, but stopped. She started again. "Take a rest. We'll talk later."

Sally left. Turning a corner, she came up to Posig.

"Well?" He asked.

"Something happened at the abbey. I asked her about one of my friends there, and she cried." Sally said.

Posig turned. "It may be related to Sam's death this morning. Get Poppy and Hardright; tell them to meet me in Ops. They'll know where it is." He smiled. "After that, help our guest out. If something's happened, she'll need a friend."

Sally nodded. "It must've been big. I've never seen a creature that broken up." She went off to do her task.

Posig went down a corridor to get to the room.

Allayne was attempting to regain herself; the horror at the abbey could have come here already. She heard a knocking from a cabinite.

"Hello?" She called. The knocking got louder. She walked up to open it; taking a board to defend herself if nessesary. Turning a knob that helped to keep it closed, she was thrown back as the dood opened. Correy fell out. She got up to hit him with the board.

"No! Don't please!" Correy yelled. "I need to run... I need to escape it... Don't knock me out Allayne."

Allayne looked at his eyes; they were filled with terror and pleading her not to hit him. "I thought it killed you..." She dropped the board. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know... Please, let me run from this place. I don't want my paws killing any more."

"Go. Run for your life." Allayne said. "I wouldn't wish that on anybeast."

Correy left the room, going right.

A few moments later Sally entered. "I thought you would be resting." She said.

"I'm fine." Allayne said.

Sally closed the door. "I'm sorry I asked that question earlier. I can understand if you don't want to talk about what happened."

Allayne looked out the window. "I just felt horrified by it," She spotted Correy entering the woods. "I should tell you what happened."

The door opened. Posig entered, saw the open cabinite, and said, "Where is he?" His voice was dangerous.

"Where is who, sir?" Sally asked.

Allayne looked at Posig. Then to Sally. "Sally, run. Don't ask why. Just run."

Sally hesitated. Posig closed the door, and said, "Nobeast goes anywhere. Okay, seer, where did he go?"

Allayne calmly said, "I do not know."

Posig crept forwards. "We'll see about that."

Sally looked at him strangely. Allayne backed to the window, ready to jump.

"Let Sally go and I won't jump." She inched closer to the edge.

"Fine. Go hare." Posig said. Sally left the room. "Now, where did he go."

"I let him go." Allayne said. She tripped forwards, falling into the room. Posig shook, catching himself as he fell. Allayne got up.

A smile was on her face. Posig ran out of the room. Sally was walking briskly away, not noticing him, when he, looking behind himself, ran into her.

Sally spoke first. "What's gotten into you?"

Posig couldn't keep the fear from his voice. "I couldn't control myself... It was inside me, and I killed them!"

"It what? Killed who?" Sally asked, confused. "Don't talk nonsense."

Posig tried to speak, but screamed and fell limply. Sally gelled out, "We need help over here! Now!"

Agen was walking towards the infirmary to talk to the mouse they had found. He heard the scream, and the call for help. Speeding up, he ran towards the yell. He saw Sally straining to support Posig. "What's going on? What happened?" Concern went over his features.

"He came into the infirmary asking where a creature was, and talked oddly. The mouse, who he reffered to as seer, told him to let me leave. He did, and a few moments later he ran into me, talking gibberish. Then he screamed and collapsed."

Agen was already picking up the hare. "Lets see what's happened to the mouse."

They entered the infirmary; it was empty.

"Where did she go?" Sally asked aloud. Agen laid Posig on a bed. There was no sign of Allayne.

Correy reveled in freedom. He stepped quietly through Mossflower. He felt light and happy.

Something struck him from behind. He was thrown down. Staggering up, he saw Allayne. He turned to run.

The same feeling happened again; a fuzzy feeling through his limbs. He fought it, staggering several steps bfre collapsing. A river was not far away.

'Nice try squirrel. Your my slave now.'

"No..." Correy said. He reached a paw forwards.

Twigs snapped as a few hares and Agen came forwards. Correy was vaugely aware of this as he fought.

Allayne was getting up. She saw Correy on the ground. "No..." She said horrified.

A hare lifted her up. It was Sally. "What's going on?"

"Not now. Run." Allayne broke away. The hares and Agen hesitated, but the sight of the squirell and the news of Posig made them follow. Once in Salamandastron, Agen said to Allayne, "Come with me." She followed him up flights of stairs to the forge room.

"What is going on? Why were you out of the infirmary? What happened to Posig?" Agen asked.

"I-it's hard. I lost a lot of friends." Allayne said.

Agen replied, "I need to know whats going on."

Allayne composed herself to answer. "I'm not fully sure. That thing, which inhabits that squirrel, and had been in a hare, I don't know his name, destroyed Redwall. Killed every creature save two. It can take over bodies, send minds to torments, and manipulate you to think whatever it wants. It manipulated me, and used me several horrible times to attempt to kill the abbot."

Agen nodded. "Why did it refer to you as 'seer'?"

"I am a seer. I've seen things happen before they happen. Until a few moments ago, I thought Salamandastron still had time. But now it's going to go the way of Redwall."

WA: I kinda feel sorry for Correy. But he's just the perfect Character for killing. 


	17. The takeover

Chapter Three

'Don't resist me, squirrel. I always win, and it is by my mercy that you still live.' It thought

'I'll fight you as long as possible. I don't want to let you kill my friends.' Correy's thought came back rapidly

'I'll kill her. I'll make it slow - and have you watch it all.'

'You wouldn't. I can make existance horrible for you. It'll-' Correy stopped.

'Never threaten me squirrel. Feel that pain? You can't even express the feeling. Now, lets see where your seer friend is...'

'No! No, I'll stop... Just let her be.' Correy replied.

'Good. I see we have an agreement.'

Allayne sat in a room that had been vacant in the mountain.

She looked out the window, hoping to be able to sight the Shadow Slayer before it came.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She said. A hare opened the door.

"Marm, I've been ordered to take you to ops." The hare politely said.

"Ops?" Allayne asked as she walked towards the door.

"Operations center. We took a room and outfitted it as an information center, where we have all information come to us. It's location is a well guarded secret, as is most of the items there."

They began walking down a corridor. "I feel honored. You must really trust me to take me there, unblindfolded."

The hare laughed uncomfortably. "Not at all. We're moving it tomorrow. Posig was the highest hare in the mountain, but after that thing got him... we just don't want to risk it. I can't imagine how horrible it can be to have something like that done."

"He got it easy - only controled. It's horrible. When it goes into me, it wants me to suffer, and it always has me turn against my friends, trying to kill them, and forcing me from home, saying things you never would say, ad all the time, your completely aware of it."

The hare looked surprised. "No wonder Posig lost it. He killed two hares in ops." They stopped at a door. "Right in here." The hare opened a door. Various charts were hung on the walls. A few posters advertising various mountain activities hung there as well; the only one readable at that range was advertising the reinactment of the 6 season war's final battle. In the middle of the room was a table with figures of hares on a mountain drawing. A few hares were in the proximity of a drawing that loked like Redwall, and one was in the drawing. Around the table, a few of the higher ranking hares, Sally, who looked excited to be there, and Agen, who's massive form filled a good portion of the room. Allayne took a free spot. Looking back at the door, she saw two hares holding spears to guard the entrance.

Agen began speaking. "We have a problem. As many of you know, Sam, one of the new recruits, died when n was thrown from the mountain by some evil force, currently possesing a black squirrel. Many of you who went to the abbey know this squirrel as Correy, however, do not attempt to show mercy on him in a fight. Al, hares will be in groups of three for saftey. Next, according to our sources, our agent at Redwall is dead; as well as all save two of the abbey. This also means that our small force that we sent to check in on the abbey is likely dead, as they never made it too the abbey. Also, remember that this room will be changing to the archives room, due to what's happened to the Commander. We will need a replacement for him, as we'll need to give him recovery time. Now, as for the enemy, I'll be deffering to one of the survivors of the Redwall catastrophy. Okay, um... You know in all this rush to prepare a defense, I never got your name."

Allayne spoke. "It's Allayne. As for the enemy, it is like no other. It can posses bodies, and cause you to betray your friends, with you yourxelf fully aware of it. I was witness to the death of one of my closest friends; this thing actually caused me to displace myself from one body to another; the other body was your agent, Cornelius. I was there to witness the death of Lisa, the infirmary keeper. I was able to get back to myself only as your agent died." Allayne stopped as the Badger looked at her questionly.

"How did you know he was our agent?"

"When you enter another body, it's the most wonderful feeling of knowledge flowing into you. You know everything they know, know what's happened in their lives. This may be a motive to why this thing is possesing as many creatures as possible, and killing, leaving a path of destruction behind."

Agen nodded. "Good. Now, all of you are dismissed. Allayne, will you stay in here a few moments, I'd like to talk with you."

After the hares left, Agen spoke. "You don't hold why our agent was thee against us?"

"You were being safe; he was a ferret. Although he was good; he could have escaped while it tried to kill me, because it went after me first, but instead let me escape at his own sacrifice."

Agen looked down. "I see."

Allayne spoke. "How did his mother really die? If I remember correctly, you said she fell from the mountain; but she had perfect balance."

Agen looked down. "She fell; what we didn't tell him was it was his arrow that did it."

"His arrow?"

"Each hare gets certain kinds of arrows; each set is different, so that we can give them scores basedon hitting a target during practice. It was his first time, but he missed only one. That one sailed over the mountain and struck his mother."

"Oh..." Alayne said. "He had a serious drinking problem after that."

"Also, um... I don't mean to sound rude, but being a seer, and the fact you changed bodies, are you able to reach into minds? I'd like to know what happened with Posig in the time he was last himself."

"I might be able to. I'll try as soon as you want me too."

"Now is good." Agen said.

"Well, lets go." Allayne said.

A few moments later, Allayne was looking at the hare. "Here goes nothing..." She placed her paw on his head. She concentrated on entering his mind. "Okay..." Everything went dark.

In the blackness, Allayne walked around. The unconsious mind was odd. She saw Posig, being smothered by a black object.

She crept over, quietly. It was a black oily figure. She touched it. It crept over her. She tried to pull away, but it hung on, smothering her as well.

Agen saw Allayne's expression go blank shortly after she started. Sddenly she collapsed. Agen went over to check on her. "Allayne?"

She shuddered. "Its in him..." She lost conciusness.

Sally rushed over. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Allayne heard clinking. She opened her eyes. Chained next to her, seemingly out of nowhere, were Posig and Correy. "What's going on?"

Correy turned to her. "It's taking over multiple bodies. And it looks like you took it's bait."

"Damn it! That's two down." Agen said.

Sally looked at the two prone figures. "I'd like to know what's going on here. Something Serious happened with Posig." She looked at Allayne. Looks like we may be down to one survivor."

'You said you wouldn't harm her.' Corey thought angrily.

'Really. She brought it on herself; I never thought she could do that.'

'Release her then. Or I will fight you, and make it harder for you to work.'

'I can get rid of you.'

'Not without hampering your powers.'

'Fine.'

Allayne fell suddenly from her chains; she felt the blackness receiding.

She woke up.

Sally was looking over her. She jumped back as Allayne's eyes opened.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" Sally asked.

"It's trying to take muliple bodies. Posig's a gonner; he'll never come back. It released me; I don't know why."

Agen walked over. "What happened to Posig?"

"I couldn't find out." Allayne replied. "I didn't have time."

Night fell. Allayne was back in her room. Suddenly, she found herself at the abbey. "Wha-"

Correy floated out.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I was lonely." He landedand walked around her. "I have a proposition."

"What?" Allayne asked, hoping for the best.

"You want this squirrel free, right? Give yourself to me, and he will be free."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I can put it this way - Your mine no matter what happens. Free the squirrel, or make him a slave?"

Allayne shook her head. "Neither."

Correy smiled. "You will regret this."

She found herself back on Salamandastron. She shuddered, jolted from the experience.

Allayne sagged into a chair. "Your safe..." she told herself. "Completely safe."

'Oh, really? I may have released you, but I still own you.' A voice came through her head.

She wanted to scream; but suddenly there was pain in her stomach. She fell out of her chair, unable to make a sound or breath. Her body bent in the middle; it felt as if everything was tearing apart. All she could hear was laughter; horrible evil laughter.

Sally sat on her bed, in a room across from the infirmary. A breeze flew into the window; she shivered at the cold. She stood up, closing the window.

Her stomach gurgled - She was hungry again. She decided, as an excuse to go to the kitchens, she'd take Allayne on a tour of the mountain.

She opened the door. It squeaked; she frowned; she'd need to fix it. She closed it, and walked down the corridor towards Allayne's room.

She knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

Allayne heard the knocks, faintly. She willed herself to make somesort of sound.

Suddenly the pain stopped. She gasped for breath, shaking heavily; unable to think or do anything as the world around her began to fade.

Sally knocked one last time; wondering what was going on. She heard gasping sounds on theother side of the door. "Allayne? It's Sally. Are you okay." Thee was no response. "Allayne?" Sally looked concerned. She tried the door; it was locked. She pulled out a dagger; popping it's hinges and hauling the door away. She looked inside; dim candlelight shimmered in there. Entering she tripped over something hard. Getting up; she saw it was Allayne; completely senseless, breathing hard. Sally attemped to lift her; but because Allayne's muscles were tensed, she found it to be a hard job. Slowly, she carried the mouse in her arms, and got to the infirmary, where the night watch would be on duty. She kicked the door. "Medical Emergency!" The door opened; a young brown hare stood jumped back n surprise at who was there; Sally usually never came in at night. He moved back; allowing Sally to place Allayne on a bed.

"Get a relaxant; anything that will get her muscles relaxed."

The young hare moved to a cabinate; and pulled a few herbs out. "Here." He said shyly.

Sally took the herbs. She lit them on a candle. Putting the smouldering part over Allayne's nose, she let the smoke be breathed in. Allayne's muscles began relaxing. Within moments, the mouse lay limp on the bed.

Sally looked down at the mouse, disposing of the herbs. "What happned?" She asked

The Brown Hare shifted uncomfortably.

Sally turned towards him. She had been shy when she was night watch for the infirmary. "Uh, just watch her. If anything changes, tell me." She didn't know what else to say. She turned to leave the infirmary. She opened the door. Correy stood there; he grabbed her by her night tunic, which was a faded blue. "Hello." He lifted her up.

The duty hare stood ridgid. "H-hey, y-you can't do that!" He yelled.

Correy laughed. "Actually, I can."

Sally tried to struggle free. "Let me go!"

Correy continued laughing. "Why should I?"

Duty hare crept closer. "Stop!"

Correy's voice grew dangerous. "Get closer and she dies." He backed away. "Your coming with me." He said to the still struggling Sally.

"No! Help me!" Sally cried. She kicked as hard as she could with no effect.

The duty hare ran to the corridor, to see if he could find either. It was empty.

Moving towards the rooms of the higher ranking officers. He knocked on a door.

"What in the bally world do you need at this hour?" A voice came from the other side. "I'll have your ears for supper if it's not important."

The door opened. The duty hare gulped as he saw the figure of one of the captians in Salamandastron, looking down on him angrily. "Well?"

"The thing kidnapped Sally!" The hare yelled.

"What? When?" The captian asked, surprised.

"Just now, in the infirmary." The duty hare said.

"Wake the rest of the officers. I'll get to the infirmary."

"Why am I here?" Sally was bound to a tree. The black squirrel laughed.

"Is everybeast in your mountain stupid? This body that I'm in is already known. I'll be able to do my work much better as Sally the infirmary keeper."

"I won't let you." Sally said defiantly.

"That's what this squirrel said. Now, I want you unconsious when I do this, so..." He punched Sally hard, knocking her senseless.

"Bye bye, Squirrel." Correy collapsed. Sally came awake. "Hmm... Hare again. Oh well." She broke the ropes, and headed for the mountain.

Allayne woke up; there were loud yells. 

"We need to organize a search party! You, you, you, and you, go. We think she's in the woods!"

Allayne hurt all over. Painfully, she got up. Several hares were in the infirmary, questining the duty hare about what had happened.

"Help! The thing's after me! Help!" Sally's voice came through the window.

A few of the hares left, heading fr the bottom of the mountain.

The captian and the duty hare were still there. The captian spoke. "Thanks for reporting that, Ben. Take the rest of the shift off."

Neither of them noticed Allayne awake; they left.

Hours passed. Allayne caught odd snatches of sleep. As the sun rose, the door opened. Sally walked in. "So, how are you feeling?"

Something's not right, thought Allayne. "Fine." She said.

Sally drew closer. Allayne finially saw it. "You!" The word carried so much hatred that it would have made a normal creature cry.

Sally looked back with just as much hated, if not more. "So, you saw right through me, Seer. Well, it's Ironic noa - this dagger saved your life last night, but now it'll end it." She pulled out a dagger. Before Allayne could say another word, she stabbed down. "Goodbye, seer."

As everything went dak, Allayne vaugly heard Sally yelling. Then it went black.

Correy woke up, with a massive headache. He tried to remember what happened, how he got into the woods. Everything flooded back. He shuddered.

He weakly got up. He had to Warn Salamandastron.

Staggering, he breahed hard. What had it been that he was forced to eat to kill him? It didn't matter. It either worked or it didn't.

He tripped. He hardly saw the rock before everything blacked out.

Allayne appeared in his mind. 'Correy, you are the last survivor from Redwall. You ust warn Salamandastron about Sally.'

Correy replied, 'Last survivor? How-'

'Dagger to throat. Don't worry; it wasn't painfull.'

'But why-'

'I found out what happened to Sally. I can't tell you anything else; goodbye...'

'Allayne! No! Come back!'

It was silent. He flashed back to the real world. Rain splattered down, making him damp. Unsteadily, he got up. He shivered. Slowly, the black squirrel made his way through the woods. The mountain loomed ahead. He stopped, realizing he'd be killed on sight if seen.

He sat down to think. Water flowed off him in cascades as he was in a less protected area. He was startled suddenly; a few squelching noises started and came close.

A hare was running towards Correy; a few others followed. They drew swords. "Stay still squirrel - no tricks, or we'll kill you!"

WA: Dang. I really didn't want to kill Allayne off. But it was the only thing that was logical to do - it wouldn't have let her live, and she would have noticed Sally was different.

Though its getting interesting-I really don't know what will happen next. 


	18. Reviews

E.B. Keane-Farrell:  
  
Sorry about that. I didn't remember doing that...  
  
Also, If you read my next chapter, the previous abbot abused his powers. I will write a prequil, that should explain most of it.  
  
As for not taking otters, it has only taken a dead otter. It involves energy. It cannot take a living thing that is that large, or larger. So it cannot take a badger, a wildcat, or anything like that.  
  
Yes, Greenleaf is dead. It can possess dead bodies too. It should have been clear (it can manipulate doors, and stuff like that...)  
  
Yes, it is supposed to be scary.  
  
Redferret 16:  
  
The killer will be revealed at the end, but not the end of Redwalls destruction. Remember the song I had at the beggining? There are two other parts to this story, Salamandastron and The last village. However, I think when you see who the killer is, you'll be very surprised.  
  
Velamintsgirl:  
  
Now I'm trying to use Asterisks to separate parts. And what about a long patrol hare? They kill without mercy. For the abbot is a ferret, read the next chapter. 


End file.
